Istri Kontrak
by Karayuri.Natsu
Summary: Sakura yang suka memungut apa saja,/ Sasuke yang selalu di tolak oleh siapa saja kecuali hinata mantan kekasihnya,/"dicari istri kontrak"/"apa dunia sudah gila"/ "kumohon Jangan adiku yang terpilih". ahhh gak pandai bikin Summary ... langsung Read ajhh
1. Chapter 1

Istri Kontrak

Disclaimer © masashikishimoto-san

Mohon maklum Author baru dan ngetiknya di hp lagi... Aduh ampun dah...  
..langsung aja ...

Warning Abal,OOC,Typo(s) bertebaran.

Ch 1

"Iya sebentar lagi sampai." Ucap gadis itu pada seseorang di sebrang sana. Surai pendek merah mudanya berkibar terkena angin, ia sedang mengendarai sepeda pink tua milik nya. Haruno Sakura nama gadis itu.

"Iya sebentar lagi aku sedang di persimpangan"l  
" Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru dan ia sepertinya sedang menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia berkerja di kantin Universitas konoha sebagai ahli nutrisi disana, sudah hampir dua thun ia berkerja. Ia sangat menyukai perkerjaan nya.

"Untunglah kau cepat datang sakura-san." ungkap salah seorang pegawai disana.

"Hmmm iya ayame-san untung aku tidak kesiangan."

"Hn, cepatlah apa yang harus kami hidangkan hari ini?" Tanya ayame disertai anggukan dari pegawai lain.

"Karna ini awal musim semi, jadi kita akan menghidangkan miso ramen, ayam, coklat panas untuk penutup, dan ocha." Tutur sakura seraya menuliskan menu yang akan ia sajikan esok. "Ah dan buah peach untuk cuci mulut."

.

Waktu telah menunjukan saatnya makan siang tiba. Pegawai kantin selalu sibuk bahkan kadang kewalahan menangani mahasiswa di Univ ini. Akhirnya sakura terpaksa ikut turun tangan untuk memberikan jatah makanan mahasiswa.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan 15.00. Sakura memohon pamit pada semua pegawai di sana, namun sebelum ia pergi—

"Kau mau kerumah kaca Sakura-san?" tanya ayame.

"Umm.. Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab sakura seraya memakai sepatu buts husus untuk ke rumah kaca universitas konoha.

"Tidak, oh iya tolong sampaikan salam dari teman ahli nutrisi pada Uchiha-san." Ucap ayame dengan nada menggoda. Wajah sakura memerah karna nama pangeran nya di bawa-bawa.

"Umm.. Aku pergi jaa." Seraya pergi meninggalkan pegawai sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

—mereka mengodanya.

.

"Sasuke!" Teriak seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang diketahui itu adalah Hyuga Hinata pada seorang pemuda berambut raven Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Hn"

"Apa tidak ada kata tain selain kata 'hn' mu itu yang menyebalkan?" Pandangan hinata tajan ke arah sasuke.

"Sudahlah apa yang kau inginkan dariku Hinata?" seraya menatap wajah gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Ya benar Hinata adalah mantan pacar Sasuke.

Pandangan hinata melembut tapi menyiratkan kepedihan yabg begitu dalam. "Apa kau akan mengikuti perintah ayahku?"

"Kurasa begitu," Ucap sasuke seraya berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi kau sudah rela jika aku akn menikah dengan orang itu?" ucap Hinata menunduk menahan tangis. Ia berharap bahwa sasuke akan berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia berbalik dan menatap lurus kearah wajah hinata yang menunduk. Tapi ia tak mengulurkan tangan seperti yang di harapkan oleh hinata. "Sepertinya begitu, karna tidak ada pilihan lain, lagi pula bila aku melarangmu aku takan bisa mendapatkanmu" 'karna ayahmu membenci ku— membenci statusku sebagai anak haram — hinata' tambahnya dalam hati.

Hinata Tersenyum dan Ia mengucapkan kalimat yang akan mengubah hidupnya, Sasuke,dan Sakura.

TBC..

Huahh akhirnya selsai juga fict abal buatan natsu. huhh ini fict pertamaku jadi mogon maaf yah bila banyak typo dsb. huft pendek banget yah ... uhhh maaaff banget ... tapi senpai sekalian maukan bantuain aku buat lebih baik lagi^^ .

Riview please!...  
Salam kenal karayuri natsu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © masashikishimoto-san

Mohon maklum Author baru dan ngetiknya di hp lagi... Aduh ampun dah...

Warning Abal,OOC,Typo(s) bertebaran.

Ch 2

Rabu,Taman belakang kampus,15.00

Hinata tersenyum miris." Baiklah kalau itu maumu sasuke-kun." sasuke mengeryit tidak mrngerti maksud Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karna aku tak mau melihat mu sendirian datang ke pesta pernikahanku bulan depan, maka aku akan mencaraikan mu pasangan." Ucap hinata pada Sang direktur Uchiha-corp. sasuke hanya menggeryit tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana selera wanita mu?"

"Hn? Tidak cerewet, pintar, baik, sopan, mudah di atur, maksudku penurut, dan terpenting tidak seperti kau!" tutur sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'kau' di akhir.

"Hei apa maksudmu? Tidak seperti kau, memang aku bagaimana eh?"

"Hn? yah tidak suka marah-marah cenburuan, dan semua hal gila tentang berbelanja."

"apa? Sudahlah, senin depan aku akan menemuimu lagi."

"Hn, terserah." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tekad Hinata. namun Hinata tahu kalau laki-laki ini tidak sunguh-sungguh tersenyum. Segala sesuatu memang berubah seiring berjalanya waktu. Lelaki ini bukanlah Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu.

'Dasar Uchiha Sasuke, masa kau tidak sadar betapa aku invon bersamamu kembali?' yah runtuk Hinata di dalam hati. seraya menatap sendu kearah Sasuke.

.

.

Hyuga hinata menurut sasuke adalah wanita pertama yang pernah mengisi ruang kosong hatinya. Dulu sebelum ia pindah ke konoha dia tinggal di london bersama nenek dari ibunya, ia pindah ke jepang dan menetap di konoha sejak umur 14 tahun. Ia dikucilkan keluarganya karna ia dianggap anak haram oleh ibu tirinya. Sejak saat itu dia kesepian karna ayahnya terlalu sibuk berkerja. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bermainya sendiri. Sampai Hinata datang sebagai anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya. Hinata selalu menemaninya setiap hari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia selalu menuruti semua kemauan hinata, bahkan saat ia diminta menjadi pacarnya ia menuruti keinginan sahabatnya sepertinya ayah Hinata tidak suka terhadap Sasuke yang statusnya sebagai anak haram. Ia tidak merestui hubungan antara Hinata dan Sasuke berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius, Ia menjodohkan hinata dengan anak dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Yah singkatnya begitu.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Sakura yang selalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sehari-hari, Isi koran harian yanv dipenuhi dengan berbagai kejadian dan peristiwa bukanlah suatu yang penting. Masalah dimulai ketika adiknya Ino yang penuh rasa ingin tahu namun sering berbuat asal itu melihat sebuah iklan di koran tersebut.  
"Haruno Ino kenapa tidak habiskan makananmu? Konohamaru,berhenti dulu main game nya." Tegur Sakura tegas pada adik-adiknya.

"Neechan. Neechan lihat ini." Ino mengulurka koran yang Sakura bawa dari kantin pagi tadi.

"Apa itu" Dengan was-was, Sakura menerima koran yang di Ulurkan adiknya. Sebenarnya, iklan yang terpampang di koran tidak terlalu besar. Namun, meskipun hanya terdiri dari beberapa baris, isinya cukup menarik perhatian pembaca.

'dicari: istri kontrak

Persyaratan: Usiaa diantara 25-30 tahun, fisik sehat dan penampilan di atas 130. memiliki perkerjaan tetap.

Kesepakatan: Diberikan uang kontrak dan upah per tahun standar lulusan universitas. Disediakan pakaian dan ART. Setelah kontrak selsai, akan di berikan keuntungan khusus seperti belajar di luar negri.

Perhatian: Bukan kontrak seumur hidup. Masa kontrak maksimal tiga tahun. Kontrak akan di perbaharui setiap tahun. Tidak di perbolehkan adanya kontak fisik atau keluhan apapun.

Lampirkan CV, surat keterangan kesehatan, dan sertifikat trs IQ. Wawancara akan dilakukan Setelah lulus seleksi dokumen.'

"Apa apaan ini Apa mereka sudah gila? aneh-aneh saja ada orang yang mengiklankan hal seperti ini di koran." Sebelumnya, Sakura sering melihat iklan lowongan kerja tapi baru kali ini Ada yang mencari Istri kontrak.

Heran, siapa sih yang berani mempermainkan suatu pernikahan yang dilandaskan rasa cinta dan kepercayaan seperti ini? Ibi benar-benar keterlaluan, dan berbahaya juga. seolah teringat sesuatu, Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Namun , kedua mata adiknya yang indah terlanjur bersinar penuh semangat, seolah tidak bisa lepas dari iklan itu.

"Sakura-nee tapi lumayan juga kan? katanya di beri upah standar lulusan univ. Ada uang kontrak nya juga kira-kira berapayah?"

"Ino-chan, kau ingatkan kau baru berusia 20 tahun?" Iklan ini memang sempat membuat Sakura terkejut dan panik, tetapi untungsaja batasan umur diminta min 25 tahun. entah berapa umur penganti prianya, umur yang diminta cukup tinggi.

"Iya, aku tahu Umurku memang belum cukup. sayang sekali ya kan?"

"Neechan, kalu ingin jadi miss jepang Neechan harus bersih dari skandal. Jadi, tidak boleh ikut-ikutan yang seperti ini" melihat wajah kaka ke-2 nya murung konoha maru memperingatkan kakanya itu dengan lembut seraya menganbil koran dari tangan kakanya itu.

Akhirnya Ino sadar aka kesalahanya. " aku tau. tapikan, belum pasti kapan aku bisa menjadi selberiti."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, cepatlah makannanmu habisakan Ino-chan." Sakura akhirnya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak mau, nanti aku gemuk. Aku inikan calon miss jepang." Sakura tersenyum melihan kelakuan adik perempuanya ini.

.

.

Setelah adik-adiknya meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang di alih fungsikan sebagai ruang makan yang sempit. Sakura duduk seorang diri di kursi yang mungkin sudah tua nan reyot. Ia menghela nafas yang panjang. Saat ini bukanlah Ino yang menjadi Masalah. Sakura menatap surat peringatan yang di kirimkan dari bank sambil mengeryitkan dahi lebarnya. Mata seindah klorofil tersebut berkaca-kaca. seandainya saja ia bisa menghubungi pamannya, yang diam-diam menjadikan rah itu sebagai jaminan, mungkin ia tidak akan seputus asa begini. Sudah satu tahun sejak pamannya menghilang begitu saja. Kalu begini terus bisa-bisa mereka akan kehilangan rumah dan menjadi gelandangan. Ia sudah mendatangi beberapa bank tetapi selalu mengalami penolakan. Ibunya selalu bilang sesusatu yang geratis bisa membahayakan. Tapi saat ini ingin rasanya ia mendapatkan hadiah lotre atau undian. Ia ingin menyelesaikan Masalah ini secepatnya.

"Kaa-san Apa yang hafus aku lakukan? Sudah tidak ada lagi waktu. Aku pun tidak punya uang tolong kami!" Wajah Ibunya didalam pigura yang diletakan diatas rak buku hanya tdrsenyum bisu. Ketika Sakura berusia genap 12 tahun, ia terpaksa kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya menatap amplop merah dari bank tampak mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Syaratnya cukup detail juga, mulai dadi CV sampai sarat kesehatan." Sasuke Menatap lembaran koran yang sedang di pegang sekertarisnya shimura sai dengan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau yang memasang iklan ini sasuke-san?" Tanya sai pada atasanya Sasuke. Sasuke Menatap sekertarisnya dengan tatapan mengisyaratkan 'Apa kau sudah gila? manamungkin itu aku.' Sai seolah tau arti raut muka Sasuke itu menghela nafas ringan.

"Orang yang di maksud dalam koran ini adalah kau. sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin menghadiahkanmu Istri." Jalas Sai.  
"Kau sudah gila rupanya." Tanpa sadar ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut sasuke ketika mendengar penjelasan Sai. Kemuadian kurang dari 10 detik, Sasuke mengerutkan Wajah seolah teringat sesuatu dan Sai menunggu perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya dengan tatapan'sudah kudunga'. "Hyuga Hinata."

"Meskipun Iklan ini mencari Istri,kau tidak akan berencana menikahinya kan?" tanya sai.

"Tergantung bagaimana orangnya nanti." Jawab Sasuke asal. Bagai manapun, Sai yakin Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang pandai dan penuh perhitungan.

"Bisa saja wanita itu tidak memiliki apa-apa?" Sai hanya memperingati saja.

"Justru lebih baik begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lebih mudah untuk memutuskanya, dan lebih mudah di ajak kompromi." Sai berdecak mendengar jawaban yang sinis dan penuh perhitungan itu.

"Dari pada seerti itu lebih baik kau berpacaran sungguhan dengan wanita baik-baik. Seperti orang lain!"  
"aku ini berbeda."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © masashi kishimoto-san

Warning masih sama dengan yang kemarin.

Istri kontrak

Ch 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sasuke berangkat seperti biasanya. Sesampainya di kantor ia di sambut bagaikan seorang pangeran oleh semua staf seperti biasa. Yahh tidak ada yang istimewa pagi ini.

Keluarga Haruno sedang berkumpul dan sarapan bersama. Seperti biasa ino berangkat kuliah, konohamaru sekolah. Yahh tidak ada yang istimewa. Sakura berangkat kerja mengenakan sepeda.

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari yang istimewa yang akan mengubah kehidupan keluarga Haruno dan sasuke uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah seperempat naik, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Hari ini sakura tidak terlalu sibuk dan ia memutuskan untuk ke Taman belakang untuk melihat bunga yang masih di penuhi oleh embun. Seperti biasa ia memakai pakaian yang santai, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan sejak ia menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya.

Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Angin yang sejuk menerpa rambutnya dan membawa guguran bunga sakura ke pangkuannya. Ia terlihat bahagia saat melihat burung dan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di dahan bunga Mawar.

"Ahhh... segarnya pagi ini! Andai setiap hari aku bisa seperti ini!" gumamnya seraya tersenyum.

Seseorang datang dengan berlari kecil menuju sakura, baju yang ia kenakan basah oleh keringat, sakura sangat kagum dengan orang itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Naruto. Seorang dosen muda di fakultas ini dan anak dari pemilik fakultas ini. Naruto melambai kepada sakura seraya tersenyum lebar.

"sakura-san apa yang kamu lalukan di taman sendirian?" Naruto bertanya seraya duduk di samping sakura.

"Emm... aku hanya sedang menikmati pagi ini, lalu apa yang uchiha-sensei lakukan di sini?" sakura berbalik bertanya. Naruto mengangkat air mineral yang dia bawa.

"ahh jangan terlalu formal, aku sedang berolahraga pagi dan kebetulan semalam aku menginap di kampus" sakura tersenyum gugup ia mengangguk.

"ahh yah naruto-san, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"yah silakan, memangnya apa yang kamu tanyakan?"

"eto, emm apa tidak apa jika aku mengikuti pelajaranmu besok siang?"

"ahh yah tentu saja kenapa tidak, aku mengajar bukan untuk mencari uang tapi hanya untuk hiburan dan sebagian dari hobi mungkin, hehe" naruto tersenyum lebar.

"ahh yah terima kasih!" sakura akan berubah menjadi seorang yang berbeda saat bersama dengan Naruto.

"minggu ini apa kau punya waktu?" tanya naruto malu-malu, dia menggaruk kepalanya untuk menutupi kegugupan.

"tidak, memang ada apa?"

"aku ingin mengajak adik-adikmu bermain kebetulan aku punya tiket lebih, yah walaupun Cuma tiket taman bermain. Tapi apa kau menyetujuinya?"

Sakura bingung menjawabnya karna secara tidak langsung ia di ajak berkencan walaupun kedua adiknya akan ikut.

"Ahh baiklah tapi apa tidak merepotkan mu?" tanya sakura memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku punya empat tiket tapi aku bingung mengajak siapa! Hehe" naruto tertawa garing, ia gugup.

"Kalo gitu aku mau mandi dulu yah sakura-chan, ehh aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?" sakura mengangguk. "Jaa sakura-chan." Naruto pergi sambil berlari kecil.

Sakura terus memandangi punggungnya sampai pemuda itu menjauh dan berbelok. 'ohh kami-sama kenapa engkau menciptakan malaikat tanpa sayap. Wajah Sakura merona memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di hari minggu. Adik adiknya pasti sangat senang.

Matahari semakin naik ke atas kepala sakura masih di sana. Di taman belakang. Hari ini ia akan pulang telat karena ia akan membantu menanam bunga di rumah kaca dan membersihkan kebun buah.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di belakang kampus, ekspresinya tetap sama. Walaupun begitu ia seperti sedang bersedih dan kebingungan. Hinata mantan pacarnya akan menikah beberapa minggu mendatang, sementara sasuke seperti orang yang di campakkan oleh kekasihnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pohon sakura di depannya. Ia melihat sebuah bangku di bawahnya. Ia berlari namun ia berhenti karena seruan seorang gadis. Hinata.

"sasuke-kun!" sasuke menoleh dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Hinata berjalan santai sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

Sementara sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku terkejut karna tidak biasanya ada orang yang ke taman belakang. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang berjalan menuju seorang pemuda yang tepat berada di belakangnya. 'sejak kapan pria ini di sini?' tanya sakura dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memedulikan mereka sakura hendak berdiri dan pergi namun ia tersentak atas apa yang ia dengar dari percakapan pasangan tadi.

"jadi dia perempuan yang kau pilih?"

" hn, benar" sasuke menjawab pertanyaan hinata tanpa ragu. Hal itulah yang membuat sakura tercengang. ' dia? Maksudnya aku?' pikir sakura. Sasuke berjalan ke arah sakura dan merangkul pundaknya.

"hehh? Tak ku sangka seleramu seperti ini!" dengan nada meledek. Sasuke tak peduli atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh hinata.

"Maaf sayang aku terlambat, tadi ada urusan di kantor." Ungkap sasuke pada sakura. Sementara sakura masih mencerna apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Kuharap dia cocok denganmu sasuke-kun"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum pada sakura, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada hinata seakan berbicara 'sampai jumpa dan selamat atas pernikahanmu mendatang'. Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Baguslah jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir kau akan datang sendirian ke pesta pernikahanku nanti, dan nona tolong jaga dia yah semoga kalian cepat menyusul" hinata berkata memang lantang tetapi tersirat nada cemburu disana.

"baiklah bukankah kau di tunggu tunanganmu hinata?" ungkap sasuke pada hinata hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan perpisahan.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke, hinata, siapa mereka?

hinata berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Sementara sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya pada sakura dan berkata " tolong aku!" sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah sakura dan mencium bibir sakura, sakura tersentak kaget dan hendak meronta namun pegangan sasuke pada bahunya terlalu kuat. Bersamaan dengan itu hinata menoleh dan berharap sasuke menyerukan namanya lagi, namun yang dia lihat jauh dari harapan. Sasuke sedang berciuman! Tiba-tiba mata hinata berair, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke dan sakura.

Sepertinya sasuke tahu bahwa hinata pasti akan menoleh setidaknya satu kali. Maka dari itu ia mencium gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, demi kebahagiaan hinata. Sasuke tahu bahwa hinata masih mencintainya sementara hinata akan menikah secara otomatis hinata harus melupakan sasuke, bila sasuke tidak mencium gadis itu. Sakura. Mungkin hinata akan berharap tinggi pada sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian sasuke melepaskan ciuman 'kasar'nya pada sakura. Ia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"aku akan membayar atas bantuanmu" ungkap sasuke. Setelah mendengar itu sakura baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Muka sakura merah padam dia marah dan hendak menonjok ke arah sasuke tetapi pria itu menghindar.

"sekali lagi maaf kan aku nona! Aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Jadi kau menginginkan apa?" sasuke berkata santai seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

" hei tuan sombong! Apa kau pikir aku akan terima begitu saja!" sakura membentak sasuke, ia sangat marah dan malu.

" apa menurutmu semua bisa di beli hah? Dasar orang kaya semuanya pada sombong!" sasuke tidak memedulikan ucapan sakura ia berlalu pergi.

Sakura semakin jengkel namun ponselnya berdering seseorang menghubunginya.

"Halo!" sakura berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang.

"..."

"iya , aku lupa maaf!"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan segera ke sana."

"..."

"terima kasih karna sudah mengingatkanku, jaa" sakura menutup teleponnya dan saat dia berbalik sasuke sudah hilang dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan tanaman hiasnya. Ia sedang berada di rumah kaca, walaupun ia terlihat serius tapi pikirannya melayang layang entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sakura berpindah dari tanaman bunga mawar ke bunga anggrek di sebelahnya. Kali ini ia sangat terlihat tidak serius, mukanya masam dengan alis terkerut. Sepertinya ia belum melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Waktu memang belum sore tapi ia akan berpindah tempat ke kebun buah.

Sakura pergi mengenakan sepedanya. Tidak ada senyuman ataupun gumaman yang sering ia gumamkan. Ia sampai di kebun buah dan beberapa orang menyapa dirinya, ia hanya membalas tersenyum. Sakura melangkah ke gudang untuk mengambil sepatu bot dan sarung tangannya. Ia mulai melangkah ke arah pohon anggur di dekat gudang dan membersihkan daun yang sudah menguning. Sakura kali ini lebih terlihat ceria, ia bernyanyi kecil. Setelah selesai dengan pohon anggur sakura berjalan menuju pohon mangga. Sebelum ia sampai di pohon mangga seorang pegawai memanggilnya. Kata pegawai itu sakura di cari seseorang mungkin fansnya sakura karna ia masih muda. Sakura penasaran dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya dahulu.

Ternyata orang itu adalah teman ino. Ada apa dia kesini dan nafasnya, sepertinya dia berlari kesini.

"hai shika ada apa kau mencariku tidak biasanya?"

"kak ini, itu apa?"

"apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada ino?"

" ah yah ino kak, ino berbicara aneh!" sakura bingung dengan penuturan teman ino ini.

"ino mengatakan ia akan menikah tapi aku tak boleh mengataka ini kepada kakak" sakura semakin bingung.

"dan ia bercerita ia akan ke luar negeri tahun depan! Apa itu benar kak?" sakura masih mengingat-ngingat apa yang ia bicarakan pada ino. Satu hal yang ter pikir. Menikah berarti menjadi seorang istri. Keluar negeri? Ahh tidak mungkin kan ia mengirimkan surat lamaran itu?

Sakura berlari meninggalkan teman ino yang kebingungan. Ia menaiki sepeda nya dan meluncur meninggalkan kebun buah kampus. Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa adiknya nekat sekali, padahal ia baru menginjak umurnya ke 20. Ino memang nekat lebih agresif dari sakura, ino cantik dan seksi bahkan ia pernah di anggap model oleh teman kuliahnya. Tapi ino lebih berbahaya karna dengan sikapnya ia bisa saja di tipu bahkan sekarang pun ia mengirim surat lamaran istri kontrak. Sakura harap-harap cemas.

Istri kontrak

Sasuke sudah duduk manis di ruangan interviu. Yah ia mengenakan setelan formal, di sampingnya sai—sekretaris sasuke— berdiri. Sai tersenyum seraya membolak-balik kertas di tangannya.

"Wahh semuanya cantik-cantik, apa lagi yang ini dia sangat sexy kau tau!" sai menunjukkan selembar lamaran ke arah sasuke. Foto gadis cantik berambut pirang tertempel di kertas itu.

"Hmmm." Sai terus memperhatikan kertas itu.

"Haruno sakura! Nama yang cukup bagus, ku kira dia model ternyata gadis biasa" sai terus mengoceh tanpa memedulikan sasuke.

"pukul berapa sekarang sai?" akhirnya sasuke bersuara.

"ehh sekarang pukul empat belas lebih dua puluh tiga" setelah mendengar jawaban sai, sasuke berdiri dan hendak mengambil secangkir kopi hitam namun sebelum sempat melangkah telepon di meja sudah berbunyi. Sai mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya"

"pak seorang perempuan aneh datang kemari dan mencari pak presdir, apa bapak punya janji?" suara dari telepon terdengar jelas oleh sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya sasuke.

"entahlah, ehh bisa saya bicara dengan perempuan itu?"

"ya pak silakan"

"halo, ini dengan sekretaris presdir ada perlu apa anda mencari presdir?" tanya sai sopan.

"..." sai dan sasuke semakin bingung, perempuan itu tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Halo apa masih tersambung?" tanya sai sekali lagi.

"Ahh yahh, aku mau menuntut atas apa yang kakek tua itu lakukan!" sasuke mengenal suara itu ia hanya tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya tak terlihat.

"apa yang an.."

"Anda di ruangan mana?" perempuan itu bersuara lagi, bahkan memotong ucapan sai.

"ruang interviu, tapi ini belum waktunya interviu"

"..." telepon terputus.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengedor pintu ruangan interviu.

"Hoi kakek tua buka pintunya!" sasuke semakin yakin bahwa perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang mungkin ia kenal, walaupun tak pernah berkenalan.

"Boleh kubuka sasuke?" tanya sai penasaran, memangnya secantik apa sih perempuan ini sampai berani menyebut presdir kakek tua.

"Hn, buka saja" jawab sasuke dingin. Sai berjalan mendekati pintu, perempuan itu terus memanggil kakek tua. Sai membuka pintu dan terlihatlah seorang perempuan berdiri dengan tangan terkepal siap memukul apa yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yakin ino sudah siap-siap tapi lihatlah apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan. Sakura menutup telepon di resepsionis di kantor itu, ia berlari menuju lift tanpa memedulikan resepsionis memanggilnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ia masih mengenakan sepatu bot.

Sakura berlari mencari sebuah ruangan, yah ruangan tempat kakek busuk itu. Tak lama mencari sakura langsung menemukan ruangan bertulisan interviu. Ia menggedor dan berteriak walaupun itu tidak terlalu keras.

"Buka kalau tidak aku akan mendobrak pintu ini, kakek tua!" akhirnya seseorang terdengar membuka kunci, dengan posisi tegap sakura menyiapkan tinjunya. Saat pintu terbuka sakura langsung memukul apa yang ada di depannya, tapi sasarannya dengan cepat mengelak.

"Eits nona apa yang kau lakukan!? Ku kira kau akan mengikuti interviu." Ucap sai sementara sakura hanya terdiam terpaku melihat sasuke ada di sana. Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut karena ia sudah tahu jika perempuan itu adalah dia.

"Hei kenapa kau ada di sini hah?" tanya sakura menunjuk ke arah sasuke.

"ahh dia kakek tua yang kau maksud" ucapan sai membuat lutut sakura melemas. 'jadi dia seorang presedir yah, tunggu dia sudah menciumku dan sekarang dia menghasut adikku, dasar lelaki playboy!' pikkr sakura. Sakura terpaku cukup lama.

"Nona? Nona? Apa anda baik saja?" tanya sai memastikan.

Sakura kembali kepada kesadarannya, ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat kertas yang tersimpan di meja. Sakura menghampiri meja dan melihat foto adiknya yang melekat pada sebuah kertas.

"Ho! Jadi sekarang kau akan menggoda adikku? Asal kau tahu adikku masih sekolah, dan dia baru berumur 21 tahun!" sasuke melihat kertas lamaran yang ada di tangan sakura tanpa bicara apapun. Dia melihat umur yang tertera di lamaran itu. 26 tahun, umurnya dan..

"siapa nama adikmu nona?" sepertinya sai sepemikiran dengan sasuke.

"Ino! Dan aku

.

.

Sakura" sai tersenyum, sementara sasuke dia hanya diam saja namun dia terkejut karena dalam lamaran itu sakura sudah tercantum kandidat 5 besar! Dan adiknya yang mendaftarkannya dengan foto adiknya.

Pasti sakura tidak menyadari bahwa yang terdaftar bukan adiknya tapi dirinya, dansecara tidaklangsung ia sudah intervieu.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-san?" tanya sai pada atasanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, sementara sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Nah nona perkenalkan dia adalah atasan saya yaitu presdir Uchiha sasuke, karena nona sudah melamarnya dia sudah menyetujui anda sebagai calon istri nya!" sai tersenyum memangdang sakura yang kebingungan.

"hah apa maksudmu?"

"oh lihatlah nama di kertas itu nona! Itu namamu dan tanda tanganmu, disana kamu sudah menyetujui semua syaratnya!"

"ehh!" sakura tertunduk lemas, perasaan nya bercampur aduk. Marah, takut dan penyesalan.

"bagaimana?" tanya sai.

Sakura diam tak mejawab, dia ceroboh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AN!

Hola! Minna hisashiburi ne! Ogenki desuka? Hoho maaf yah! Aku emang tau, aku salah. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca,

Sakura: cie author! Datang lagi.

Sasuke: akhirnya...

Author: ngapain kalian ,, pergi sana!

Maaf yahh, udah dulu ajah, ohh iyahh aku masih semi hiatus jadi mungkin up nya agak telat. Biasa anak farmasimah gitu orangnya!

Yahh bukan mau ngemis review tapi .. Pengen ada tanggapan dan saran buat kedepannya. Ide cerita juga boleh. Jadi...

Riview yahh!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © masashi kishimoto-san

warn: Abal,OOC,Typo(s) bertebaran.

AN: maaf sempat hiatus dan sebenarnya cerita ini adalah copy dari salah satu novel yang aku baca ... dan akan di lanjutkan dengan pure ide dari author mulai chapter ini tapi mungkin tidak 100% pure .. jika masih ingin lanjut silahkan di baca.

Istri kontrak ch 4

"oh lihatlah nama di kertas itu nona! Itu namamu dan tanda tanganmu, disana kamu sudah menyetujui semua syaratnya!"  
"ehh!" sakura tertunduk lemas, perasaan nya bercampur aduk. Marah,takut dan penyesalan.  
"bagaimana?" tanya sai.  
Sakura diam tak mejawab, dia ceroboh.

'adik sialan' pikir sakura sambil menatap kertas yang bertuliskan biodata lengkap dirinya.

"permisi" suara seorang gadis memecah keheningan dan sakura tahu persis siapa yang datang.

"ahh pasti anda nona ino" yaa benar, seperti ucapan sai barusan dia adalah ino adik perempuan sakura.

"apa yang kaka lakukan disini!? dan pa..pakaian..pfftt" ino menertawakan sakura dengan sepatu boots kotornya.

sakura menatap ino penuh amarah lalu menghampirinya dan menjewer telinga ino di hadapan sai dan sasuke.

"aww.. sakit kaa.. aww.."

"Da.."

"sudahlah tidak ada gunanya kau marah padanya" suara dingin itu menghentikan suara sakura yang sebentar lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

"hah!? apa.. dengar tuan sombong .. setelah kau menciumku dengan tidak sopan sekarang kau memintaku menjadi istrimu!? berpikirlah lebih jernih!" tanpa pikir panjang setelah melepaskan jeweran dari telinga ino dia melontarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya malu.

"hah!?" ino terheran-heran dengan ucapan kakaknya sementara sai hanya tersenyum walaupun ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan sakura.

"baiklah.. kau ingin sesuatu bukan? silahkan minta" sakura yang mendengar ucapan sombong sasuke membuatnya memerah layaknya tomat, dia marah sekaligus malu.

entah apa yang sakura pikirkan tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan ino lalu menariknya keluar ruangan itu.

"heii kak.. tunggu! aku mau interview"

"tidak! apapun tawarannya kau tidak akan menjadi istrinya" sementara sai hanya bergidik 'betapa menyeramkannya wanita pink itu' pikir sai.

senyum aneh terlukis di bibir sasuke membuat sai semakin ketakutan.  
"cari latar belakang mereka" ucap sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan bersejarah tersebut.

Istri Kontrak

sakura terus mengomel sepanjang jalan memarahi ino yang mendaftarkan kakaknya menjadi calon istri kontrak pak presedir yang menciumnya tadi siang.

"baiklah aku mengampunimu kali ini" mata ino kembali bercahaya seketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Pada awalnya ino hanya diam dan mengatakan kata "tapi" berulang - ulang hingga depan rumah dia memohon ampun dengan mata memelasnya.

sepertinya insiden hari ini akan terus berlanjut hingga esok atau mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan?.. saa.. lihat saja nanti.

TBC

AN! ini yang kedua :v  
maaf hiatus... aku ujian dulu dan sibuk ngurusin duta dan awalnya gk akan lanjut ceritanya karna mungkin gk akan ada yg nunggu ehh pas liat review yang kmaren(thn lalu) aku ingat reader berharap ini dilanjut dan yaa karna aku terharu jadi lanjut dehh ^^ ...  
makasih yg udah review karna review yang kalian tulis membuatku termotipasi *-*)9  
yosh.. `^`)7  
kali ini maaf bila semakin bnyk typo dan ceritanya makin absurd dan.. dan.. dan... pokonya byk "3"

jika masih ada yang baca dan review aku tamatin story yg ini ^^

tanks..


End file.
